


Mittens

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, gabe beats up bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a wonderful AU idea I saw from tumblr user toxixpumpkin. "I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guys ass"</p>
<p>He pulled the top of Sam’s books down until they were sitting flat in his arms. “Take care of mittens for me while I kick this guy’s ass.”  And with that he plunked a small black fluff ball onto Sam’s books and walked back to the guy who suddenly looked very nervous.  Sam looked back to his books which now held…. a small kitten.</p>
<p>Annddd it's also a birthday gift to the wonderful GreyMichaela, who made me realize that if I wanted a certain story and I wanted it written well, I may have to write it myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



Sam pulled the books for his next class out of his locker balancing everything in his arms so he could get through the halls without any problems. Apparently problems were looking for him though, because there was shouting in the hallway just outside the room he had to go into. 

“Fantastic,” Sam muttered. “Alright, if I just keep my head down-“  
  
“Hey skyscraper!”  
  
Sam turned toward the shout, he was used to a couple comments about his height, being 6 feet tall in high school tended to lead to that, although they were normally a bit more subtle than that.  
  
He was surprised to note that the person who had shouted was standing almost right in front of him squaring him up.  
  
“Look I just want to go to-“  
  
“Yeah, you’ll be perfect.”  
  
He pulled the top of Sam’s books down until they were sitting flat in his arms. “Take care of mittens for me while I kick this guy’s ass.”  And with that he plunked a small black fluff ball onto Sam’s books and walked back to the guy who suddenly looked very nervous.  Sam looked back to his books which now held…. a small kitten.  
  
_Why_ was there a small kitten?  
  
Why did the guy have a kitten with him _at school_?  
  
Why did he demand that _Sam_ hold the kitten???  
  
Sam checked his watch and realized that he didn’t have time to wait for the fight to be over, because he had to be in class right now.  He looked at his new companion, “Alright, you’re  
gonna have to go into my pocket for a little while.” The kitten gave an indignant mewl when Sam put her in the front pocket of his sweatshirt.   
  
He glanced back at the fight, which the owner of his newest friend seemed to be winning. Just as well, the other guy was pretty much the biggest asshole in the school.  
  
He sat down and adjusted his books and notebook on his desk careful not to jostle his sweatshirt any more than absolutely necessary.  He put his hand in his pocket and pet the  
kitten, because, well it’s a kitten, who could just leave the poor thing and not pet it?  
  
And then he remembered something that may blow his cover:  
kittens _purr_.  
  
Apparently some kittens purr very loudly.  
  
He pulled his hand out of his pocket and tried to ignore the loud rumbling coming from his midsection.   
It was at that moment that the entire room became as quiet as Sam ever remembered it being, save for the steady purring coming from his pocket.  
  
“Winchester, you do recall that phones are not allowed in my classroom don’t you?” Mrs. Tran was scowling at him.  
  
Sam turned a bit pink, “Uhh yes ma’am.”  
  
“Then tell me, why have you decided to bring yours here today?”  
  
“I uh, I didn’t?” Sam winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  
  
“Alright, you can go explain that in the office. I don’t tolerate lies in my classroom.”  
  
Sam gathered his books, still not letting anything hit his pocket and sulked out of the classroom.

  
He let himself into the office trying to figure out what he had done to deserve this, he was a good student, why didn't Mrs. Tran give him a chance to explain himself?

  
Someone plopped into the seat next to him. "Hey there kid, fancy seeing you here."

  
Sam's head shot up and he looked into a pair of dancing golden eyes. "You! It's your fault I'm in here in the first place."

The shorter man cocked his head, and Sam noticed a bruise starting to form around his left eye.

  
"How exactly did I get you here?"

  
Sam looked at him, "Are you serious? You gave me a kitten. She started purring in the middle of class, and Mrs. Tran sent me to the office because she thought I was messing with my phone"

  
"Alright, if you really don't want her I'll take her back... where did you put her anyways?"

  
Sam carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out the now sleeping kitten.

  
"Here."

  
"Thanks, I'm Gabriel by the way."

  
And that was when the principal came out of his office, he glanced between Sam, Gabe and the kitten they were both holding.

  
"Sir, I-"

  
"Save it Sam, you know I don't have a choice, animals aren't allowed on school property." Mr. Shurley sighed, "You're both going to have to spend this Saturday in detention."

  
Sam sighed.

  
Gabriel turned to him while petting his cat, which was purring again, the traitor. "Well Sammy-boy,  
looks like you and I have a date this Saturday."

He waggled his fingers and blew Sam a kiss.

Sam looked down at his sweatshirt which was now covered in little black hairs.

Why did this kind of thing always happen to him?


	2. Mittens Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam glanced over to where Gabe was sitting, and saw that not only had he brought Mittens with him to detention, he also thought that putting the cat on his desk and playing with her was a good idea.
> 
> "Gabe." Sam whispered.
> 
> Gabe looked over at Sam. "Shhhhhhhh, you trying to get me in trouble?"

Sam stared at the room detention was going to be in, he was a good student he really didn't deserve to be here.

Stupid Gabe. Picking a fight with Crowley when he had a new kitten.

Bringing the kitten to school in the first place. Why did he need the kitten with him?

Sam heaved a sigh and opened the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Winchester." Mr. Shurley said, "you may take any seat but the one next to Mr. Novak."

Sam slid into the desk closest to the door.

He pulled a notebook out of his bag and started outlining his next essay for English. It wasn't due for another two weeks, but he had to kill a few hours and without a computer this assignment was his only option.

Mr. Shurley waited until they were both settled and stood up, announcing that he would be in the next room for a little while, and that they needed to remain quiet.

Sam nodded and went back to working on his essay, until a few seconds later when he heard noise coming from the other side of the room. He frowned down at his paper and tried to focus.

The noise continued and Sam glanced over at Gabe noticing a sucker stick poking out of his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his essay. Until he heard a different noise. One that sounded like.... _purring_.

Sam stared at his essay more intently, surely if he just pretended he hadn't heard, the noise would stop right?

The purring got louder, probably just to defy and irritate Sam.

Sam glanced over to where Gabe was sitting, and saw that not only had he brought Mittens with him to detention, he also thought that putting the cat on his desk and playing with her was a good idea.

"Gabe." Sam whispered.

Gabe looked over at Sam.

"Shhhhhhhh, you trying to get me in trouble?"

Sam glanced at the door as though Mr. Shurley was going to burst through it, thankfully it remained shut.

"I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't brought her here!" Sam whispered angrily, "She's the reason I have detention in the first place."

"What was I supposed to do Sammich, just leave her at home, with no way to defend herself?"

Gabe held Mittens close to his face, "Just look at that widdle face. I couldn't just leave her there, she'd die a tragic, horrible, completely preventable death."

"Alright, I get it." Sam shook his head, "You're starting to sound like an ASPCA ad."

Gabe pretended to wipe tears out of his eyes, "For just one date a week, you can keep this poor kitten in a healthy happy home."

Sam shook his head and picked up his pencil to work on his essay again.

Before he had started writing any more he heard humming, and then soft singing.

"In the arrrms of the angel,

     Fly awaay from here.

     From this daark cooold hotel-."

Sam turned back to Gabe, " _What_ are you doing??" he whispered harshly.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders, "Hi, I'm Gabriel Novak. Will you be an angel this animal?" Gabe cradled Mittens in his arms. "Every day innocent animals get left at home, because owners aren't allowed to bring them to class or detention. Please, give me your number and join me at the movies, and we can help rescue this poor animal, from staying alone"

Sam stared at Gabe.

     and stared

        and stared.

"I still don't know what you want from me."

"Easy Sammy, I want to make this a weekly thing. At least every week. Well not" he gestured around the room " _this_. But you and me... and Mittens."

"Did you set this up to get a date out of me?"

"Noooooo, I wouldn't do that. I just figured, as long as we were here." Gabe shrugged exaggeratedly.

"Alright fine, but I'm not taking the fall for your cat being here again."

Gabe wandered over to Sam's desk. "Of course you don't have to, she even says it's fine, you don't have to take the fall for anyone."

Gabe shoved the black kitten in Sam's face.

Sam reached up and scratched Mittens behind the ears, not hearing the door to the room open.

"Well, I can clearly see you two have learned your lesson." Sam jumped and spun in his seat, "Sir, I- I'm, I can...."

Sam sighed in defeat and glared at Gabriel.

"You know what? Just go. I'm going to just ignore this." Mr. Shurley shook his head and looked at Gabe.

"Just don't bring her back _again_ , okay? I don't care if she's better than any of your pick up lines, just don't."

Sam paused gathering his stuff and looked at Gabe. "It was a set-up wasn't it?"

Gabe laughed, "Normally the people just stay in the hall and I get her when I'm done doing what I do."

He shrugged and pulled a new sucker out of his pocket, " _You_ went to class and got caught. We both got detention though, so it all worked out in the end."

Sam looked at Gabe, "A normal pick up line would have been better."

"Are you a cat? Because you're purrrrrfect."

Sam rolled his eyes, and walked out the door to the parking lot.

"You're cuter than a kitten at an animal shelter and I wanna take you home."

Sam paused. "I did already agree to the date, you don't have to use the pick up lines on me now."

"Who else am I going to use them on though? There aren't nearly enough occasions for cat related pick up lines."

"I didn't realize that cat related pick up lines were a thing, besides just crude comments."

"It just takes skills Samallama." Gabe looked around the parking lot, "alright, I will see you for our date next week."

"Alright, I'll see you around school before then, but Gabe?"

"Yeah, Samshine?"

"Leave Mittens at home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as always any kind of comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated lovelies!
> 
> And this second chapter was partly inspired by all_not_well 's comment on the first chapter of this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as always any kind of comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little happy birthday drabble.


End file.
